Reversed
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Series of mostly-Captain Swan AU oneshots - What if Killian and Emma were reversed? What if Killian was the prince, and Emma was the pirate? This is a series of oneshots of scenes that were in the show, where we see what would happen if they were... Reversed.


**Hola there my little darlings! Gah, I just love you all so much, you make my planet spin :3 ANYWAY. This is my new story, which will be a series of AU oneshots by the name of Reversed.**  
><strong>In this series, Killian, Emma and probably most of the world's characters are reversed. Killian Jones is the son of Prince Charming and Snow White, the Saviour of Storybrooke, previously an orphan and the father of Henry { who really doesn't change }.<strong>  
><strong>Emma Swan, also known as Captain Hook. is the female captain of the Jolly Roger, and is a pirate feared in almost all the realms. She lost her hand to the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, after she had run off with his son. In grief and horror, she had run off to Neverland for 300 years to exact revenge on her Crocodile. <strong>  
><strong>{{ Emma will be called Emma or Swan to avoid confusion. }}<strong>

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; Nup, don't own naught**.

* * *

><p>Killian glared at the woman in front of him, the so-called <em>baker<em>, struggling against her bonds. She was tied rather securely against a thick oak tree, the rope thick and hardy. She was obviously in a little bit of discomfort as the material scratched through her robes and against her soft skin, but she was doing a marvelous job of masking any emotion apart from amusement, a little bit of annoyance and snark, all mixed up into a sneer.

Behind him, his father David - Or Prince Charming, as his mother was rather fond of calling him - tried to mask his dislike towards the woman that had tricked them a little more than him, but he could still hear the little huffs of annoyance and grinding of his teeth over the far-away stomping of ogres. He obviously shared Killian's distaste towards the blonde that was still shifting uncomfortably, emerald gaze flickering from the four men - His father, Phillip, Li Shang and himself - and where the birds were flittering desperately from their perches of their trees.

Phillip and Li Shang had found the two after they had defeated the wraith, lying underneath some rubble. Instantly, they had blamed them - It was true, they had brought that monster to their land and killed dear Aurora after she valiantly tried to sacrifice herself for the safety of her True Love and Li Shang. Killian and David were told that she was a wonderful, amazing and kind woman that did not deserve to die - having to bear through a long-winded rant from Li Shang on why he should have also branded himself and Aurora could have run away with Phillip - and from her pretty, honest face he found himself believing them. Well, they were not lying, he was sure of that.

Killian had a little trick up his sleeve that he seemed to be born with - He could tell when anyone was lying or telling the truth. It was a helpful little gift, and he liked to call it his own personal superpower. In the past, it had helped him through life. Whenever he was skipping from foster home to foster home, there was always a high chance that the foster parents or siblings could be liars, cheats, thieves of their posessions, and his little ability did help with that. And when he had pursued the life of a bailbonds person, his trick was handy to sift through the lies to find the truth, enough to catch his victim.

But, sometimes his little trick was a burden. Sometimes, he didn't want to believe the truth, and he wanted to convince himself it was a lie. But, it was all in vain when he could easily find the little facts of a way someone tells a lie - the hesitation in their voice, the way they were far too non-chalant for comfort - that seperates it from the truth. For an example, one of those times were when he had gotten a quick visit from a man by the name of August when he was in prison. He had come and told him that he was here under the permission of Milah, the woman that had abandoned him with a bunch of pricey watches and got him put in jail.  
><em>The woman he loved.<em>  
>August had told him a fact that had rattled Killian's life forever, that had gnawed at his nerves and sanity for the 11 months that he had been in jail. Often in that time he would just sit on the bench in his cell and just shake, staring at the floor in front of him, the words on loop in his mind, taunting him.<p>

" Milah's pregnant. You're the father, Killian. "

The scariest part was that he could not find a single lie within those 6 words. Not one. Every word was the complete and utter truth, and that shocked him to the bone, making him literally speechless, unable to form a coherent word over two syllables, for about a week. Every day his mind would turn over those two short sentences, his azure gaze clouded, turning down mealtimes until his body was mere skin and bone, his cheeks hollow and dark rims circling his eyes from lack of sleep on his lumpy bunk.

He had then gotten a visit from one of those people from the government or whatever - He didn't care much for people like that -, informing him that Milah was going to put the child up for adoption, and was not against him taking custody of the child when he was out of prison. Killian's mind had swirled, hope blossoming in his heart whilst the floor rushed up to meet him where he stood, but he knew his answer. " No. " He mumbled, turning away his head from the visitor. " I can't. I'm not ready to be a father. "

Another stomp from the ogre a few kilometers away snapped Killian back into reality, and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. " Who are you? " He snarled, raising his knife threateningly, pointing the sharp edge in the direction of her chest, trying and failing to scare her into obedience. " Emma Swan. " She replied airily, then seemed to give the question more thought. " But, most people call me by my more colourful moniker. " The male cocked his head in curiosity.

" Hook. " She grinned, and David gave a frown from behind him. " Hook? " He murmured in confusion, and she nodded to the bag on her hip. " Check my satchel. " Emma raised her eyebrows in mischief momentarily, then turned back to Killian at his next words. " _Captain_ Hook? "

She licked her lips. " Ah, so you've heard of me. "

* * *

><p><strong>YAY. So, yea, Li Shang is the love interest of Mulan in the Disney movie, so I decided to switch them around. <strong>

**I hope you like it - R&R!**

**By the way, if anyone knows who would have come in and asked Killian if he wanted to take custody of his child, please tell me because I have no clue XD  
>I LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE DARLINGS! You are all amazzzzinnngg!<strong>


End file.
